Draudillon Oriculus
Draudillon Oriculus (ドラウディロン・オーリウクルス) is the great-granddaughter of Brightness Dragon Lord, and the current ruler of the Dragon Kingdom. Appearance Draudillon appears to be a young girl with a cute and innocent voice, but that is supposed to be just one of her transformation forms that concealed her true form. Her true form is a curvaceous woman. She decided to take a form as a young girl, because it can impress people favorably regardless of age or sex. Personality Draudillon has a strong sense of responsibility as the Queen of the Dragon Kingdom. She also worries a lot about her country on the brink of collapse and seems to like drinking alcohol as a way to relieve her stress. Background Being the great-granddaughter of Brightness Dragon Lord, Draudillon also can use Wild Magic. As the Slane Theocracy defines Dragon Lord as the "User of Wild Magic", she can be classified as a member of the Dragon Lord. However, only one-eighth of her blood is considered to be part dragon, so she cannot control the Wild Magic very well. For that reason, she is also known as being both a 'True and Fake Dragon Lord.' Chronology The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc Draudillion makes her first appearance, finishing entertaining Cerabrate. As he leaves, she collapses in her throne, revealing her true personality and age. As she converses with her advisor, she laments at the dire state of her Kingdom and her inability to effectively help in the war effort, besides using her child-form to provide morale to her lolicon subjects. As the requested aid from the Slane Theocracy was absent, her advisor suggests on requesting aid from the other neighboring countries. He also informs her of a magic caster's declaration of war upon the Re-Estize Kingdom. She dismisses the recent news, stating they should be concentrating on their country's affairs. Abilities and Powers Though she is a great-granddaughter of Brightness Dragon Lord, her physical ability is no better than that of a normal human being. Instead she can use Wild Magic, which can even annihilate the beastmen. However, it needs about a million souls to activate such a powerful magic, almost all populations of Dragon Kingdom. While so, she is capable of manipulating her physiques biologically if need be for the sake of appearance. Also, if she fails to control the power of her Wild Magic, then the Dragon Kingdom itself may be the one who will end up getting destroyed instead. Thus, she regards the idea of using Wild Magic as just a last resort in case the worst scenario happens. Relationships Prime Minister The Queen's loyal retainer, however she is sometimes aggravated by his lewdness when he looks at her in her child form. Cerabrate Being a pedophile, Cerabrate feels sexual desire to her. Draudillon dislikes the situation, but as Crystal Tear is necessary to protect her kingdom from the beastmen, she keeps her form as a young girl. Trivia * Emperor Jircniv call her a old hag and is the second most despise woman on his list. * She is the only known Dragon Lord who is part human and doesn't have pure dragon blood. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Dragons Category:Dragon Lords Category:Wild Magic Users Category:Hybrids Category:Royalty Category:Sovereigns Category:Queens Category:Dragon Kingdom